To heal what is A Broken Soul
by Dark Stormy Hybrid Soul
Summary: Kagome betrayed by the people she loved, save Shippou, she was tortured, hurt physical and mentally but then was free. Now she is staying in karakura town with her uncle - isshin. will love bloom or another betrayal? pairings undecided, vote if you want them! oh and swearing is in here as well


Kagome Pov~

Inuyasha betrayed me for my half soul, Kikyo. Sango and Miroku abandoned me as well after we defeated Naraku, as soon as they left I found out that I was a demon a wolf cross dragon and when Kaede's village found out about the dragon part they chased me off because dragon demons are hated by every living thing, so when any village or an individual found out they did the same. Koga has now got a mate but we are still friends he trained me as well as Sesshomaru, shippou wanted to join me but I declined and told him to stay with Sessy to train.

And the old priestess trained me in my sleep. After a few years I had been fighting wars and battles all by myself, but I picked the wrong war there was to many of them they called themselves the Hollows and other names. They tortured for years, I pressed a hand on my black and daggy top, over my heart, I can still feel the agonizing pain I went through before I escaped.

* * *

Present~

The heavy, dark clouds started to cry; I was on the God Tree with my eyes closed…. Resting, I didn't need to open I could somehow see without them. I love the rain, the darkness and the cold, I used to be scared of dreams now I really don't care now… after what I have been through, the slaughter of my biological family and friends, the war, the battles, the monsters and the torture, now I am just a empty shell, with the only thing that keeps me going, revenge and pain.

I jumped down from the top of the tree and walked into the house with my black wolf ears automatically gone down, and my also black wolf tail soaked, with my wings just lazily folded on my back, 'ring ring…. Ring ring' I walked to the phone 'who could be ringing' I picked it up "hmm"

"HELLO Kun-Loon" the person yelled, I flinched as my ears rang

"hello who is this"

"huh it's Isshin Kurosaki"

"hey, it kagome" I muttered

"did you want to come over of a while, Ichigo and the girls miss you"

"huh okay since I have else to do, when do I come"

"any time you want"

"right I will see you tomorrow, what's you address?" 'I haven't seen him since I was 6'

After he told me where his home is I hung up and started to pack my weapons, Black and red obi and hakamamuch, black and red clothes, bandagers and all, I wrapped bandagers wear my clothes weren't except for my neck and face. I hid my tail and wings, I also put a cap on my now short, spikey hair I also had a side bang covering one of my eyes.

My black daggy camo pants with a red dragon on the left part going up my leg with my whip around my waist so it looks like a belt was dirty as ever, but I didn't care, I went back to the task at hand- I wrapped the bandagers around my stomach, hands to shoulders and feet to thighs. I covered the long scar across my face and the ones on my neck with waterproof makeup that lasts for a while.

After I did that I walked into the bath room and looked into the mirror 'huh I better close my eyes and pretend I am' I shrugged and looked I looked at my watch '1:57:55 am' "that late… I might train with Midoriko until 4:30" I yawn even though I wasn't tired. I sat down into the corner of the room and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

In the Dream 2hr and 20min in to the dream~

I twirled around and around fast approaching, The old priestess making her unbalanced because she was dodging my arm blades (more like the black thin horns of my demon form) and my katana in my hands- Chi no yoru (blood night) and the left is Tsuki no akuma (moon devil), both black. I suddenly stopped and dropped into a crouch position sticking out my leg and my foot turned to the side to trip Midoriko, when she did I jumped and turned landing on top of her with my right arm blade at her neck and Tsuki no akuma underneath her neck, my tail holding her legs down, Chi no yoru pointing her stomach and my wings spread out. Midoriko had an shocked expression on her face.

"57 to me 2 to you I bet you again" I smirked as she signed in defeat. I got off of her and held my hands out as me arm and back shin blades retracted in to my body as well as the blades on my back.

"I have now got no more to teach you and also I have stopped teaching you along time ago….. cause after I taught you every think I know you started to teach your self like a kill instinct" I nodded "well I may be a wolf cross dragon demon but the hollows that tortured me, called me a vizard, (she nodded). It some times tries to get out and control me, also it said that it is easy to control me cause I only have a little bit less of my soul within me, Kikyo has the rest and that's why I need to get the rest on my soul back to control _it" _I signed grasping my head until I remembered.

"fuck I have to go" I waved and disappeared.

* * *

End of that dream~

I opened my eyes and stood up to see it was '4:33 am' I shrugged and grabbed my bag and walked out the door, I jumped up at the God tree and looked up at the sky "I hope this go's better then what I hope, oh and I might pay my brother and sisters a visit, I am sure that sessy would be happy to see me. The only contact is by phone to kill the hollows and demons" knowing that luck and destiny was planning some think to make this go wrong, I can just hear it. I jumped tree to tree in my thought trying to figure out what they are planning.

* * *

Time skip in Karakura Town~

I walked up to the taisho companies' desk "hello how may I help you" the demoness asked, I smirked "yo, I am here to see my bro sessy" my smirk grew when her eyes widen

Ichigo Pov~

It was a Saturday and I was out with Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji and Uryu hunting hollows for to day. "Hey guys hear that" I asked,

"yeah it sounded like a hollow" Rukia stated, when we got there the hollow was all ready dissolving,

"what who did this, I know we are the only Soul reaper here at the moment" Renji stated puling his zanpakuto away as well as the others

"and it's quite I big one huh" Orihime entered into the conversation and I just nodded. "what time is it?" I asked "ummm 10 pm" Rukia answered.

Kagome Pov~

I finally got to the medic place after face plating the ground from falling off those damn trees whilst on my way to the Taisho weapon corporation, and having Shippou laugh at my humiliation, I new it that damn luck when I get to it I promised I am going to straggle it, now I bet that destiny is having a laughing fit with luck saying good one next try a cliff. 'I better close my eyes' i walked up to the door (remember that she can see with out seeing) and knocked "come in" I heard a voice young girls voice, as soon as I opened the door I leaned backwards so my head was an inch from the ground and my hand holding my side cap on, when I saw some think…. Or rather some one heading my way. Found Isshin Kurosaki laying on the ground with his thumbs up "good dodge"

He said weakly as I stood normal with my eye brow raised "ummm was that supposed to hit" I questioned the father when he stood up.

I know his secret about the Soul society and how he used to be a captain, he told me and only me that, he told me every think bit he doesn't know any think about me. "KAGOME" the 2 little girls screeched making my put my hands on my head, I was surprised when they hugged my because the last time I was hugged that 'guy', whom should not be named, stabbed me and it was around 501 years ago, but I mentally shrugged that off and bent down to hug them back.

"So how you 2 been then?" I asked

"Great" they both yelled right in my ears, making me feel dizzy but didn't show it.

"Come on" the black headed girl, Karin grabbed my hand and lead my to the living room. We sat down and started a conversation about when me, Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo were little and what they did when I wasn't there, I put on a mask of happiness cause I don't feel emotions any more.

"So where did Ichigo go any way dad" Yuzu asked, I didn't both because I knew he was out with other shinigami, I could smell it from here.

"he is with his friends again" Isshin signed but then went spazz putting pegs on his beard saying that he now has a funny beard until Karin pulled it off and he went crashing to the floor when she said you already have a funny beard, while I just faked laughed and Yuzu laughed as well.

"well I am tired where am I going to sleep to night" I asked knowing that full demons don't need to sleep.

"you will be staying in the guest room" Isshin pointed I nodded and got up when Karin smiled and leaded me up the stairs.

"Here you go sis" she said, I stopped and looked at her weirdly 'sis?'

"Sis?" she nodded and hugged me and I hesitated but hugged her back.

"Good night sis."

"Night little sis" I answered closing the door and placing my small bag down. I walked to the window and opened it, I jumped up on the roof and l laid down looking at the moon, "huh so my tattoos are starting to finally show" I whispered to my self when a burning sensation started to happen on my forehead, cheeks, under my right eye and from my chest to my middle finger.

The tattoo on my forehead was a black crescent moon with a red blood cross, in the part where it doesn't make the moon whole, on my cheeks are 2 raven stripes, the one under my right eye is a black flame like tattoo and the one on the chest that goes down to my finger in the same black tattoo with one red one out of the black. I closed my eyes to have a dreamless rest, but I was wrong again.

* * *

Ichigo Pov~

I came back, tired and annoyed, to home to find every one was asleep. I climbed up the stairs to my room and face planted the pillow 'Saturday tomorrow'. I closed my eyes and had a dream about one of my childhood friends; her name was Kagome.

* * *

Next day: 12:21 pm

I woke up of hearing a camera like click in my face. My eyes flattered open to see no one in my room, "I must be going crazy" I mumbled, sitting up, looking around to find the door was open 'then again'.

"hey did you get a good shot"

"what did you do" I heard Yuzu asking someone, I was fully wake when I heard laughing sounds coming from the kitchen knowing what ever they were laughing about was not good.


End file.
